


Keep Quiet

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Explicit Language, F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Casey Novak/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Keep Quiet

“Fuck…Casey…” You whined, body arching into hers as she bit into the side of your neck, fingers pushing up the hem of your dress, your expulsion caused her to freeze, pulling away from your neck to give you a glare.

“You make a sound and it’s game over. Understand?” You nodded vehemently, body full of need and desire. The two of you were locked in the bathroom at the A.D.A. gala, unable to attempt to keep your hands to yourselves in the ballroom. You had yet to disclose anything or even let anyone know you were together which posed a problem when you showed up looking like _absolute sex_ and Casey simply couldn’t help herself. “Good girl…” She smirked, capturing your lips in a searing kiss, her tongue rolling into your mouth as you did your absolute best to not make any noise. Her hands traced up your hips, a trail of goosebumps in their wake, you buried your hands into her hair, pulling her as close to you as possible. 

Casey detached from your lips, nibbling her way back down your neck, your breaths coming out airy and huffed. She smirked against your tender skin while her fingers danced their way under the flimsy fabric of your panties, not surprised to find you completely soaked. Her hand slipped between your lips, drawing out your wetness, coming upwards to circle around your clit, your breath hitched and she gave you a warning look, clamping her free hand over your mouth. Without warning her fingers plunged into your warmth, thrusting with ease, the squelching of your cunt practically echoing through the room.

“Fuck baby girl…you feel so fuckin good.” Her voice was husked, full of lust as her lips made their way back to your pulse point, sucking and biting in a deep bruise. 

Your body trembling between hers and the wall, eyes squeezing shut, head rolling back in absolute pleasure. Her fingers twisted, curling against your most sensitive spots, you lightly gasped against her hand, feeling her lips smirk against your skin. She moved her thumb up to your clit, rolling it quickly, varying the pressure as she continued to fuck you with her hand, your hips meeting her thrusts with the same intensity. When she bit into your neck so hard she nearly broke the skin she increased the pressure on your clit and your body shook, a quiet sob left your closed lips, a few more pumps of her fingers and you were cumming harder than you could imagine around her hand. You were panting as she removed her hand from your lips.

“Good girl…” She murmured, bringing her sticky fingers up to your mouth, “Open..” You were happy to oblige, sucking and licking your juices off her hand, she hummed in satisfaction, granting you with a soft kiss, “You okay baby?” You huffed out a breath, chest still heaving in satisfaction,

“Might need a minute…” Casey chuckled, pulling your body into a soft embrace against her, hand stroking your hair lightly.

“Take all the time you need.” Her lips met the top of your head, reassuring you.


End file.
